fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unusual Partnership
"I wish there were some decent clues around here" Iruzen thought to himself as he sat in the tavern listening out for information on relics to hunt. "Did any of you guys hear about that cave out in the forest?" a band of hunters at the table behind Iruzen were talking "The one with the strange light?" another hunter replied, Iruzen turns around and butts into the conversation "Maybe we should check it out, sounds interesting" No one noticing the new voice. "Maybe but it could be really dangerous, seems like a job for a mage" interrupted by "Nah we can probably handle it" from another hunter, "Does seem like something a mage should take care of, does anyone know where it is?" Iruzen added to the conversation once more and everyone seemed to notice all at once. "Who the 'ell are you?" the biggest hunter said as he got up trying to intimidate Iruzen. "A mage, perhaps i could help with this cave problem?" Iruzen replied with a smirk on his face. "How could a scrawny little fella like you help us?" as soon as the hunter ends his sentance he is forced down into his chair. "Don't worry, i can handle myself" still smirking, Iruzen gets up and holds out his hand to make a deal. "I'll check it out for a free drink, whaddya say? Deal?" his hand still extended. "Why you little" all the hunters attempt to get up from their seats, but cannot seem to even lift an arm. "Fine, take me there and i'll pay you" Iruzens extended hand changes and points at the large intimidating hunter "Five Hundred Jewels, take it or leave it" the man suddenly extends his arm to his surprise, he can move again and shakes Iruzens hand "Deal, we'll leave immediately" the man gets up and picks up his bow and sword then walks out of the tavern. "First of all, what's yer name?" The man stops ouside to ask "Call me Zen, and yours?" Iruzen smirking once more "You can just call me Thorn. Now...can we get on with this?" "As you wish, Lead the way" Iruzen followed Thorn as he headed out into the woods, it wasn't long before he stopped and said "It's just over that ridge" with his lip raised on one side showing contempt "I guess i'll see you after you come back...if you do come back that is" the contept changed into a smirk as he turned to walk away laughing quietly to himself, Iruzen thought nothing of this and continued over the ridge where he saw the cavern, as dark as the surroundings. "It must have been a trick..." Iruzen thought to himself then suddenly, the cave lit up like the sun was trapped inside, Iruzen couldn't help but stare with amazement "This....is going to be fun" Iruzen walked up to the cave, bathed in the light from an unknown source. Whispering could be heard, it was as if there were people livng in the cave, Iruzen was looking around but everything was too bright, then, everything was dark once more, It was as if he had been spotted and everyone anted to remain hidden from him. A sharp ray of light flew at Iruzen, he dodged just in time "Who's there?" he asked loudly, there was no reply. Another ray of light shot at him from a different direction, he dodges and throws a kunai at the direction it came from "Tell me who you are!!" nothing could be heard except the kunai hitting the wall in the distance "Just how big is this place?" Iruzen though to himself. A voice was heard "Leave this place, for it is my tomb" Iruzen looked around slightly confused "So, your a ghost?" Iruzen replied. "Don't be an idiot, ghosts aren't real you fool" A shining white light emerged in the darkness and formed in the shape of a person "I have been here for many years grudging the dark mage that did this to me" Iruzen listened still slightly confused "So you're a person made of light?" Iruzen replied. The apparition looked at Iruzen, slightly annoyed at his ignorance " No...I am merely a projection of light, I use Light-Make magic to form this apparition and speak with people" the apparition glided into the distance lighting up the cave some more whilst doing so until he reached a large sheathed sword and pointed at it "This is me, i was transmogrified into a weapon around fifty long years ago by a dark mage" the apparition looked a little disappointed. Iruzen walked towards him and asked "Why don't we fix you then? If you come with me, we can find the dark mage and turn you back into a human" Iruzen's confusion had dispersed leaving only his trademark smirk across his face. "Prove your abilities to me and i may consider your proposal" The apparition seemed pleased with this idea and returned to his blade "I'm Shinseina Honshitsu by the way" light shone from many different directions within the cave. "Nice to meet you Shin, I'm Iruzen" his smirk showing brightly in the light. The light started shooting towards Iruzen at the center of the cave like a hail of arrows from a well trained army, Iruzen dodged gracefully as if choreographed by a professional. Over time the shots of light became more and more erratic by changing shape and course frequently, Iruzen started skillfuly using hidden kunai to deflect some shots while continuing to dodge others. even more time passed and after what seemed like a whole two hours the assault of light didn't weaken, allthough Iruzen had the opposite symptoms, still quite energetic, he felt he was nearing his limit and barely managed to say "I give.....you win" at which point he was breathing heavily and dropped to his knees, at the same time the assault of light stopped and the apparition of Shin appeared once more. "You have the right qualities i was looking for, i shall go with you on this journey" Shin was smiling when he said this and Iruzen was surprised. "You will? Even though i gave up? Iruzen looked slightly disappointed in himself as he said this. "Especially for that reason" Shin was still smiling what n he added " It takes a wise warrior to know their limits, and you've shown that you know your limits enough to know you should give up n a battle"